


Король умер, да здравствует король

by crazykotyara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Amputation, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Jack is a king for real, Necromancy, Rhys is a huge fanboy, gay gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Красавчик Джек умер.К счастью или к несчастью, Рис не был готов с этим смириться.





	1. Пролог.

Красавчик Джек был рожден, чтобы править.  
К счастью или к несчастью, не в буквальном смысле, хотя, наверное, каждый хоть раз да задумывался о том, что было бы, окажись в линии наследования престола кто-то похожий на Джека. Человек, способный снова вдохнуть жизнь в отжившую своё династию. Человек, способный вернуть ослабевшим пальцам, сжимающим власть, прежнюю железную хватку. Человек, способный возродить былое величие.  
Но в жилах Джека не было ни капли королевской крови, поэтому он взобрался на престол по старинке - как делали их предки в те времена, когда еще никаких престолов-то не было, - взял власть силой. Чем, конечно, завоевал сердца простого народа и совершенно не обрадовал большую часть толпящейся у трона знати, но пара десятков кровавых казней решили и эту маленькую проблему.  
К счастью или к несчастью, Рис с самого начала не принадлежал к большей части.  
Разумеется, Джек не ограничился одним-единственным престолом. Королевство было получено, само собой разумеющимся казалось превратить его в могущественную империю за счет аннексии соседних стран. Начались войны. Империи не вырастают на пустом месте, они строятся на реках крови, костях предшественников и дымящихся обломках предыдущего режима.  
Красавчика Джека быстро отнесли к числу кровожадных тиранов и предрекли, что он войдет в истории как еще один сумасшедший злодей, узурпировавший власть.  
К счастью или к несчастью, сам Красавчик Джек считал себя героем.  
В закольцованном круге "король умер, да здравствует король" была своя закономерность. За достаточно короткий срок границы новой сверхдержавы раздвинулись, а авторитет на мировой арене внушительно раздулся. Красавчик Джек начал свой путь могущественным правителем, прекрасным монархом с короной на голове и скипетром в руке, окутанный золотистым ореолом власти и всесилия.  
Красавчик Джек закончил свой путь в луже собственной крови, с дырой от заклинания в груди.  
Искатели вернулись к вызволению сказочных кладов сокровищниц-Хранилищ из лап охраняющих их драконов, а страна погрязла в междоусобных дрязгах. Красавчик Джек умер.  
К счастью или к несчастью, Рис не был готов с этим смириться.


	2. Часть 1, в которой Рис демонстрирует свои никудышные способности к некромантии.

Пентаграмма искрила голубыми вспышками и странно потрескивала. Причин у этого могло быть множество, но очевидной казалась только одна: что-то в заклинании пошло не так.  
И в этом даже не было ничего удивительного: история знала несколько примеров чудесных воскрешений, но а) достоверность этих фактов стояла под сомнением и б) те сеансы некромантии проводились кем угодно, но не одним единственным магом во вшивом подвале какого-то заброшенного оружейного склада на земле Пандоры (да, бывших придворных в вынужденной эмиграции среди проводящих сеансы тоже обычно не наблюдалось).  
В каком-то смысле результат был закономерным.  
Пока что искры были видны только левому глазу, тому, который из-за полученного в детстве чересчур интенсивного магического разряда (ожидаемо призванного вылечить ребенка от падучей болезни и не ожидаемо - на самом деле вылечившего) был гораздо чувствительнее к проявлениям магии, чем правый. И, возможно, если бы Рис остановился прямо сейчас, ритуал ещё можно было бы прервать и, во всяком случае, сохранить себе жизнь. Но даже опуская то, как жаль было потраченных впустую усилий, в какой-то момент он понял, что просто не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от неровного, но с каждой секундой разгорающегося ярче и ярче свечения пентакля. Голубые искорки подскакивали все выше, вылетая за пределы круга и с тихим шипением затухая на полу, плясали все быстрее и быстрее свой бешеный танец. Левый глаз жгло.  
Рис никогда не был достаточно близко к Красавчику Джеку, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, но что-то в хаотичном голубом мельтешении упорно наталкивало на ассоциацию с его глазами - глазами, горящими огнем побед и светящимися триумфом. Рис почувствовал почти непреодолимое самоубийственное желание наклониться над пентаграммой, уткнуться носом в трещащие искрящиеся линии, пока этот свет не поглотит его, и сам Рис не сольется с ним в единое целое.  
Что-то взорвалось.

Когда Рис открыл глаза, перед левым все еще мелькали голубые отблески, словно отпечатавшиеся на внутренней стороне века. Голова немилосердно ныла, живот крутило и во рту стоял отчетливый металлический привкус. Но он хотя бы остался жив - учитывая предшествующие обмороку обстоятельства, даже это можно было считать выдающимся достижением.  
Сжав зубы, Рис кое-как перетек в сидячее положение, поднял голову. И с криком шарахнулся назад.  
Перед ним стоял Красавчик Джек.  
Ну, "стоял Красавчик Джек" - это слишком сильно сказано. Во-первых, Джек не стоял, а висел в воздухе на расстоянии пары дюймов от пола, скрестив руки на груди и вперив в виновника своего появления далеко не дружелюбный взгляд. Во-вторых, стоило бы вынести на рассмотрение вопрос, насколько это вообще был Джек. Рис оценил бы его консистенцию процентов в шестьдесят. Короче говоря, это был призрак, или приведение, или дух - но не человек из плоти и крови.  
И, как вишенка на торте, палитра Джека была на редкость... монотонной, но Рис даже предположить не мог, где именно он напортачил в заклинании, чтобы это привело к такому побочному эффекту. В книгах и манускриптах о подобных казусах никогда не упоминалось.  
Красавчик Джек покачал головой. На его полупрозрачном лице отчетливо читалось отвращение.  
– Ты сейчас так глупо выглядишь, что мне хочется тебе врезать. А когда мне чего-то хочется, я обычно это делаю, – Джек махнул рукой и, видимо, только тогда обратил внимание на ее внешний вид. Голос у него тоже был не таким, каким Рис его помнил. Нет, тон и интонации были знакомыми, но в то же время к нему примешивался непонятный тихий треск - так трещит воздух перед грозой, - что делало и без того угрожающие слова на самом деле пугающими.  
– Это еще что за чертовщина? – Джек озадаченно потряс рукой перед своим лицом, помрачнев сильнее прежнего. – Кто-то должен объяснить мне, что здесь творится, потому что последнее, что я помню... В общем, это не особо походило на спокойный вечер за чашечкой чая.  
Рис помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Эй, красавица, кто-нибудь дома? – Джек нехорошо прищурился и неожиданно громко для бестелесного существа рявкнул: – Отвечай, когда с тобой говорит король!  
Рис вздрогнул и медленно поднял взгляд. Ему вдруг сделалось смешно и жутко одновременно. Онемевшими губами он произнес:  
– Король умер. Да здравствует король.

За следующие полчаса, в течении которых Риса попытались задушить, выслушать, снова задушить и снова выслушать, он сумел в общих чертах обрисовать Джеку их положение. Джек в восторг не пришел - его реакция вообще сильно разнилась с картиной радужного будущего, которую за эти годы успело нарисовать воображение Риса. Ну, той, где у него получается воскресить Красавчика Джека как следует, тот возвращает себе трон, и Рис остается при благодарном и восхищенном его смекалкой монархе на правах первого министра/тайного советника/фаворита (нужное подчеркнуть), и они уносятся покорять сверкающие дали верхом на прекрасном королевском скакуне с чуть менее прекрасным именем. Без последнего, в общем-то, можно было обойтись, но то, насколько трудновыполнимыми оказались даже первые пункты плана, нагоняло тоскливую меланхолию.  
– Подведем итоги, – Джек снова сложил руки на груди. – Я мертв, в стране разруха и междоусобицы, а мой дух теперь привязан к горе-некроманту, который застрял где-то в землях Пандоры без средств к существованию, без влиятельных союзников и без... Слушай, ничего личного, но твой неполный комплект конечностей - это так и задумано? А то, знаешь, то, что осталось от твоей руки, кровоточит, и выглядишь ты так, будто собираешься сдохнуть от потери крови в ближайшие, гм... полчаса?  
Рис покосился на свое плечо. Действительно: ткань рубашки уже успела пропитаться кровью, и боль, до этого приглушаемая лечебными заклинаниями, с каждой минутой становилась все острее.  
– Ну... – Рис замялся, пожав здоровым плечом. – Для некромантии приходится чем-то жертвовать, а добровольцев здесь особо и не поищешь - меня бы четвертовали быстрее, чем я успел сказать последний слог в слове «Красавчик».  
– Короче, ты оттяпал себе руку, что попытаться меня воскресить. К слову, неудачно.  
Рис неловко кивнул.  
– Ого. Это... – Джек нахмурился и замолк, подбирая слово. – Ладно, это на самом деле мило. Но не отменяет того факта, что ты вызвал сюда мой дух только для того, чтобы он оказался заточен в твоей пустой черепушке.  
Рис стиснул зубы, пытаясь игнорировать появившийся на губах терпкий привкус досады. Не было смысла ждать чего-то другого. Не было ведь?  
– Ох, ну извините, что оторвал вас от приятнейшего времяпрепровождения в райских кущах, Ваше Величество. Надеюсь, по тебе там не очень скучают.  
– Райских кущах? – Джек вскинул брови. – Чего?  
– Ну, божьи угодья, ангелочки там всякие, – Рис замялся, не понимая, почему Джек смотрит на него с таким странным выражением лица. – Просто шутка, я понимаю, что после всех развязанных тобой войн, я, наверное, вытащил тебя прямиком из Ада.  
– А, так вот ты о чем. Рай? Ад? Я тебя умоляю.  
Джек разразился хриплым трескучим смехом, неожиданно громким, неожиданно близким, как будто он смеялся в самое ухо Рису. От этого смеха кружилась голова, и воздух перед левым глазом шел рябью.  
– Нет никакого Рая или Ада, малыш. Там вообще ничего нет. Ничего.


	3. Часть 2, в которой Рис находит свой оазис в пустыне.

Джек был похож на оазис в пустыне.  
Эта мысль не была неожиданной - когда ты на самом деле оказываешься в пустыне без припасов и надежды на немедленное вызволение, с оазисами хочется сравнивать вообще все, что попадается на глаза, тем более если оно подходящего цвета. Но сравнение все равно пришлось Рису по вкусу.  
Каждый раз, когда Рис был уже почти готов вытянуться на песке и проявить милосердие по отношению к своему измученному телу, подарив ему вечный покой, Джек одной хлесткой фразой заставлял его продолжить путь, каким-то непонятным образом подпитывая его внутренние силы.  
Джек вообще с самых первых дней начал оказывать на него слишком уж большое влияние, что вызывало у Риса определенные опасения, но вместе с тем какой-то части него это нравилось. Не плясать под чью-то дудку, конечно, но иметь хотя бы такое подтверждение эмоциональной связи с самим королем Гипериона.  
Установить контакт оказалось куда легче, чем можно было предположить. Рис чувствовал поток магии, привязывающий Джека к нему. Пульсирующая невидимая цепь, берущая начало в полуразмытых контурах призрачной фигуры, и кончающаяся легким жжением у Риса в виске - он привык к этому жжению и большую часть времени даже не вспоминал о нем.  
И еще была рука.  
Рукой он обзавелся в первый же день их знакомства - разумеется, при непосредственном участии Красавчика Джека. Рис предпочитал воспринимать это как своеобразный знак расположения - дар великодушного короля своему верноподданному, - хотя, скорее всего, причина была куда проще: для того, чтобы удерживать призванный дух в этом мире, ему нужно было оставаться живым, а кровоточащий обрубок на месте правой руки этому мало способствовал.  
Процедура вышла... тяжелой. Боль, при всей своей интенсивности, была наименьшей из проблем - куда сложнее было перенести ощущение чего-то инородного, разрастающегося внутри него.  
Дать достаточный для магического воздействия контроль над телом духу человека, известного своей импульсивностью и дурным нравом, само по себе было испытанием, но эти небольшие вопросы доверия попросту меркли рядом с самим процессом.  
Рис чувствовал, как вся энергия его тела стягивается к правому плечу, на ходу меняя свой ритм с привычно спокойного на неровный и агрессивный. Если этот бешеный темп и был стандартным состоянием магии Красавчика Джека, то Рис начинал понимать, откуда росли корни репутации безумца.  
Затем плечо обожгло болезненным импульсом. В висках застучало и свет перед глазами резко померк. Горло сжали ледяные когти страха - Рис почувствовал, как мучительная пульсация перерождается во что-то новое, во что-то чужое, и это чужое, противоестественная инородная опухоль, с каждой секундой врастает в него все сильнее на каждом из уровней восприятия, но при этом остаётся все таким же чужим и неправильным. Но именно тогда, когда Рису уже показалось, что от этого противоречия на физическом уровне его сейчас попросту разорвёт на части, процесс вдруг остановился. Мутное облако боли всколыхнулось в последний раз и отступило, не оставив даже слабого зуда или покалывания.  
Его новая рука была не особенно похожа на человеческую руку, представляя собой что-то среднее между механическим протезом и когтистой лапой. Черная, с желтыми и белыми прожилками, она матово поблескивала и выглядела так, будто ее вырвали у какой-то магической твари и приделали к его телу в качестве насмешки - невозможно было представить, чтобы такая вещь подчинялась человеку. Но когда Рис, сам не зная, на что надеется, все-таки попробовал пошевелить пальцами, то обнаружил, что рука слушается на удивление неплохо. Он приоткрыл рот, завороженно наблюдая за движением когтистых пальцев. Когтистые пальцы сложились в кулак и ощутимо дали ему в зубы.  
– Я не могу, ну какой же ты дебил! – раздался над ухом до отвращения довольный голос Джека.  
Да, о том, что единоличным хозяином руки Рис не будет, его тоже никто не предупредил.

Но если опустить всякие мелкие неудобства (вроде бесчисленных неловких ситуаций, в которых Рису приходилось наспех выдумывать оправдания тому, что его собственная рука отвешивает ему оплеухи на глазах у окружающих, или ещё более неловких ситуаций, когда Джеку становилось совсем скучно, и тогда рука просто творила что хотела), в целом Рис был доволен своей новой частью тела.  
Разного рода увечья в результате неудачных магических ритуалов были обычным делом, и таким же обычным делом, соответственно, была и замена конечностей, но насколько Рис мог судить по Васкесу, ублюдку, чуть более удачливому, чем он, в дворцовых интригах и проблемах с пропажей частей тела (мизинец против правой руки, расклад понятно в чью пользу), механические протезы постоянно заедали. Его новая рука же, несмотря на свой необычный и даже несколько устрашающий вид, работала превосходно, хоть и только до тех пор, пока Джек не перехватывал над ней контроль, но даже к этому можно было привыкнуть. Делить голову и тело с мертвым королем - на самом деле в этом были свои плюсы. Пусть при непосредственном общении вспыльчивость и ворчливость кумиров вызвала куда меньше восхищения, чем при наблюдении со стороны, кумиры все равно оставались кумирами. Даже если они были мертвы.  
С едва слышным вздохом Рис прикрыл левый глаз. Силуэт Джека тут же исчез из поля зрения, а его голос (хотя понять, как это могло быть связано, у Риса не получалось) потерял четкость и теперь доносился словно сквозь толщу воды.  
Да, Джека определенно можно было сравнить с оазисом в пустыне. И Рису очень хотелось верить в то, что этот оазис не окажется миражом.


	4. Часть 3, в которой поднимаются вопросы доверия.

Может быть, Рис доверял Джеку слишком сильно, но что ему оставалось делать? На первый взгляд не самая сложная задача вернуться в родные земли вылилась в вынужденный союз с двумя разбойницами с большой дороги, погоню за артефактами и вытекающие из нее скитания от одной границы Пандоры к другой; разумеется, все это сопровождалось постоянной угрозой быть сожранным какой-нибудь адской тварью и/или получить в спину парочку пуль от временных союзников. Если Рис и был в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что в данный момент Джек хотел того же, что и он, - оставить эту отвратительную страну за спиной и вернуться в лоно цивилизации, туда, где им и полагалось находиться.  
Да и как можно держать под постоянным подозрением кого-то обитающего в твоей собственной голове? Тот факт, что Рис больше не был единственным хозяином своего тела, сам по себе оказался испытанием для его психической стабильности, подозревать же в предательстве кого-то, кто фактически являлся частью него было верной дорогой к безумию.  
Так что в выборе между «доверять Красавчику Джеку» и «не доверять Красавчику Джеку» выбора как такового и не было. И не сказать, что Риса так уж это расстраивало. Конечно, иногда у него возникало ощущение, что их магия смешивается в не совсем равных пропорциях, и аура Джека понемногу начинает подавлять его собственную, но пока Рис еще оставался тем, кто удерживал контроль, и не похоже было, что это могло измениться в ближайшее время.  
Кроме того, постоянное присутствие Джека поддерживало его в каком-никаком тонусе. Да, большая часть их общения состояла из бесконечных словесных перепалок (смерть определенно не пошла на пользу и без того далеко не самому мягкому нраву Джека), но даже всегда следующая за этими препирательствами смесь раздражения и растерянности совершенно точно была лучше мглистого кокона апатии, в котором Рис провел последние несколько лет, разрываясь между ролью одного из тысячи дворцовых интриганов и необходимостью штудировать пыльные рукописи.  
Джек был как живой огонь в его крови, разгоняющий ее до предела, до гулкого стука в висках: в этом стуке Рису слышались гвалт великих битв и стоны поверженных соперников. И было бы ложью сказать, будто ему это не нравилось.  
Ему нравилось, как уверенно Джек ориентировался в любой ситуации, ни на секунду не колеблясь даже там, где кто угодно другой пришел бы в замешательство.  
Ему нравилось, как Джек выворачивал любой расклад в свою пользу, мгновенно оценивая ситуацию и беря ее в свои руки.  
Ему нравилось, как Джек планомерно достигал своих целей, не заботясь ни о средствах, ни о последствиях.  
Ему нравилось, что Джек теперь был частью него, даже если это означало, что Рис и сам становился частью Джека.  
Ему чертовски нравилось это все - и так же чертовски это все его пугало, стоило попытаться облечь эти чувства в слова, пускай даже на мысленном уровне.  
– По-моему, я с таким же успехом мог призвать демона, – пробормотал как-то Рис на одном из привалов. Он сидел в отдалении от всех остальных, поэтому беспокоиться о том, что кто-нибудь может услышать его «разговоры с самим собой», было не нужно. Вынужденная изоляция стала соразмерной платой за навсегда потерянную им роскошь оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями.  
– Не будь дураком, никакой демон не может сравниться с королем. За такие мысли тебя уже стоило бы превратить в тыкву и подать к столу на какой-нибудь пышной трапезе, – несмотря на завуалированную угрозу, интонация оставалась дружелюбной - похоже, сегодня Джек был в благостном расположении духа. – Вообще-то это напомнило мне случай из детства, когда в определенный момент моя психованная бабка вбила себе в голову, что в меня вселился демон, и начала обливать меня святой водой. Бр-р. Короче, есть сферы магии и поинтереснее, чем вся эта демонология. Да в общем-то, почти все сферы. Серьезно, я знаю о чем говорю.  
Рис неловко пожал плечами и покосился на свою механическую руку.  
– Точно не некромантия. Этого добра мне хватило на всю жизнь, больше не хочется.  
– А больше и не надо, – Джек широко ухмыльнулся. – Нет, теперь все будет по-другому. Раз уж я привязан к твоему телу, то оно отныне под моей опекой, а это значит, что мы с тобой еще всем покажем. И делать твой набор конечностей еще более скудным в мои планы не входит.  
Рис не смог удержаться от улыбки. Звучало достаточно обнадеживающе.  
– Как только мы посадим тебя на трон, принцесса, все пойдет на лад, вот увидишь. Напомним миру, что такое настоящее величие.  
– До Гелиоса еще нужно добраться, – Рис подтянул колени к груди.  
Почему-то он вдруг подумал о другой принцессе, которую уже никто никогда не посадит на трон.  
И о том, насколько может здравствовать новый король, если старый уже не то чтобы жив, но и не то чтобы мертв.  
– Доберемся, в этом можешь не сомневаться, – Джек махнул рукой, явно ожидая, что Рис разделит его энтузиазм. – Ты же не сомневаешься во мне, малыш? Веришь старине Джеку?  
Волны тепла от потрескивающего в отдалении костра сюда не доходили, но Рис совершенно не ощущал обычного для ночей в этой местности холода.  
Джек смотрел на него, может быть, слишком внимательно, но вопреки обыкновению, под этим пронизывающим взглядом Рис не почувствовал себя неуютно или неудобно. Он почувствовал безмятежность.  
– Да. Я тебе верю.  
И он на самом деле верил.


	5. Часть 4, в которой Красавчик Джек отказывается жениться на Рисе.

Когда Джек впервые полностью взял контроль над его телом, Рис... ну, на самом деле он технически не мог как-либо отреагировать или что-нибудь почувствовать - время, проведенное в бессознательном состоянии после неудачного падения, выпало из памяти, как если бы на протяжении всей отключки его тело, как и положено, просто провалялось на земле, а не двигалось, подчиняясь чужой воле.  
Собирать информацию о произошедшем пришлось по кусочкам, вылавливая ее из небрежно оброненных фраз собеседников, но, что бы Джек там ни натворил, больше всего Риса волновали не косые взгляды своих спутников и не ноющее как от хорошего крепкого тумака лицо.  
Его волновало то, что присутствие Джека совершенно перестало восприниматься организмом как чужое присутствие. И еще сильнее его волновало то, что обеспокоился он этим только сейчас.  
Нет, Рис по-прежнему не имел ничего против обитающего в его голове воскресшего короля (ну кто в здравом уме откажется от такой привилегии?), но когда он несколько раз подряд поймал себя на том, что думает о своем теле, как об «их» теле, относиться к этому спокойно стало сложнее. Рис впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, одно из основных положений техники безопасности для призывателей - ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволять магическим сущностям перехватывать контроль, - которое он грубо нарушал с самого первого дня, проведенного вместе с Джеком, появилось не на пустом месте.  
Однако, несмотря на то, что техника безопасности в таких случаях предписывала незамедлительно проводить обряд экзорцизма, Рис прекрасно осознавал, что у них с Джеком установилась слишком прочная связь, чтобы ее можно было разорвать, не прилагая к этому серьезных усилий и ничем не жертвуя.  
Но это все же заставило Риса, при взгляде на мерцающую впереди фигуру скользящего над землей Джека, задуматься: смог ли бы он - при необходимости - отказаться от этой связи?  
Красавчик Джек - во всяком случае, тот человек, которым Джек являлся при жизни, - был его героем, и брать с него пример чуть ли не во всем казалось естественным, но где лежала грань между подражанием и полной потерей собственной личности? И как далеко он вообще мог зайти в стремлении походить на объект своего восхищения, и при этом не закончить так же?  
Их так называемое сожительство обернулось взаимовыгодным союзом, но могло ли это продолжаться вечно?  
Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов.  
– Когда мы вернем наш трон, – «наш» снова соскользнуло с языка совершенно бессознательно, и Рис поежился, раздраженный неопределенностью этого компромисса между «мой» и «твой» и вместе с тем смутно довольный возможностью вот так запросто говорить «мы» про себя и Красавчика Джека. Похоже, некоторые вещи просто невозможно было изменить. – Между нами все так и останется?  
Джек наклонил голову к плечу и изогнул брови так, что прозрачная поверхность его лба пошла рябью.  
– А тебя что-то не устраивает? Дай-ка уточню: все между нами - это вообще что? Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я на тебе женюсь, чтобы подтвердить легитимность твоих прав на престол, потому что - закатай губу, - такого не будет. Мы уже решили замять это дело с перехватом управления, так что мне даже брать на себя ответственность не за что.  
Рис поморщился. Пытался ли Джек увести разговор в сторону или просто зубоскалил в своей обычной манере (это было вероятнее), но Рис на самом деле довольно смутно представлял, как они собираются захватывать власть. Пока главной целью было добраться до Гелиоса, а во всем остальном он полагался на Джека; и не то чтобы Рис в нем сомневался, но знать хоть какие-нибудь детали, если вдуматься, было бы неплохо.  
– Нет, я говорю обо всей этой «я-в-тебе ты-во-мне» штуке. Ты так и останешься внутри моей головы до самой моей смерти? Не пойми неправильно, жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день это здорово, правда, но неужели у тебя нет в планах, эм, какого-нибудь «полного» воскрешения? Быть бесплотным духом, наверное, не очень-то удобно?  
– Чертовски неудобно, Рис. Чертовски неудобно и чертовски невесело, – Рису не нравилось, когда Джек так хмурился, и слышать свое имя после всех этих глупых кличек с непривычки тоже было как-то дискомфортно. – Видишь ли... Не то что бы я отказался от возможности переселиться в нормальное тело - это, кстати, не так уж и невозможно, у меня были, гм, назовем это магическими клонами, и довольно странно, что после моей смерти из всех щелей не поперли всякие Лжеджеки, но не это сейчас важно.  
– Хорошо, и что тогда важно?  
Короткое мгновение они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Рису показалось, будто бы во взгляде Джека промелькнул отголосок какого-то внутреннего колебания, но с его вечной призрачной рябью судить о чем-то наверняка было сложно - иногда тяжело было верно интерпретировать даже интонации, что уж говорить о выражении смазанных черт лица. Но эту улыбку Рис разобрал бы даже через десяток идущих волнами слоев магии.  
– Ты, конечно.  
– О, – сказал Рис.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
– Ну да, над скоростью реакции еще придется поработать, но такие вещи приходят со временем. У тебя есть потенциал, это глупо отрицать.  
А еще глупо было отрицать, что признание Джеком его потенциала обладало прямо-таки магическим (не в буквальном смысле) воздействием на Риса, и почему-то это работало каждый чертов раз.  
– Слушай внимательно, малыш, потому что повторять мне будет лень. Вот как обстоят дела: иногда народу по-настоящему везет на правителей, и во главе страны встают сильные харизматичные лидеры, – Джек подбоченился. – Да, это я про себя. Думаю, мало кто осмелится спорить с тем, что справлялся я отлично. Какие-то ошибки, может, и были, но в общем и целом? Я был превосходным королем.  
Ну, против этого Рису было нечего возразить. Возможно, Джек несколько преувеличивал свою идеальность, но представить лучшего правителя было сложно - он действительно был дьявольски хорошим лидером.  
– Вижу, ты со мной согласен. Я в тебе не сомневался, – Джек усмехнулся краем рта и снова посерьезнел. – Но даже лучшим из королей однажды приходит время сложить корону. Добровольно, не добровольно, честно, нечестно - неважно, это просто... ход истории. Король умер, да здравствует король - так уж повелось. Со сцены, любой сцены, надо уметь уходить вовремя. Так что лучшее, что я могу сделать, это найти достойного преемника и убедиться, что он занял мое место. Да, принцесса, я считаю, что ты с этой задачей справишься.  
Допустим, это было приятно. Ладно, к чему лукавить, это было действительно приятно - настолько, что Рис, кажется, даже немного покраснел. В том, что его ждет большое будущее, он никогда не сомневался, но слышать такое подтверждение от Красавчика Джека... Это было совсем на другом уровне.  
– Так что сосредоточься на главном: Гелиос. Мне пока неплохо и в твоем теле, и я знаю, что это взаимно. Согласись, твоя новая рука это почти шедевр, не создавал таких прекрасных вещей, кажется, с тех пор, как ввел новое законодательство.  
Рис покосился на свою правую руку. Он нечасто ее разглядывал и вообще нечасто ей пользовался - рука принадлежала ему, и в то же время это была рука Джека. Иногда Рису казалось, что это он на время одалживает ее у Джека, а не Джек у него. Может быть, так оно и было.  
Вытянутые темные пальцы сами собой зашевелились, и прежде, чем Рис успел отреагировать осознанно, он уже стиснул их второй рукой.  
Жать руку самому себе? Должно было напоминать сцену из особенно дурной комедии паршивого драматурга, но почему-то в этот раз самоиронии, чтобы как следует посмеяться над самим собой, ему не хватило.  
Черная кожа (или из чего там сделана эта лапа?) была гладкой и приятной на ощупь, и Рис, наверное, так и застыл бы на какое-то время, рассеянно очерчивая большим пальцем крупную желтую прожилку, но когтистая рука настойчиво дернулась, вывернулась из его хватки (надо заметить, без каких-либо видимых усилий; скорее всего, дело было в магии, но правая рука была намного мощнее левой) и перехватила его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и снова встретиться взглядом с Джеком.  
Заостренные концы пальцев упирались Рису в кадык, но вопреки любым инстинктам самосохранения, он не чувствовал ни намека на беспокойство.  
– Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ты добился всего, чего добился я, так что как скоро мир окажется у твоих - наших - ног - это только вопрос времени, – Джек улыбался, довольно прищурив сверкающие золотом глаза, и губы Риса как-то почти сами собой растянулись в ответной улыбке.  
Может быть, потеряться в Джеке было не так уж и страшно.


	6. Часть 5, в которой Джек и Рис любуются закатом над Гелиосом.

В детстве Риса учили играть в шахматы, и он, как и полагалось талантливому ребенку, знал правила на зубок - в том числе и те, что касались ценности фигур.  
Долго ему играть, однако, не пришлось. Рис слишком увлекался продумыванием многоходовых комбинаций и проигрывал, не замечая более легкие пути к победе и очевидные угрозы со стороны соперника. Постоянные поражения оказались слишком болезненным ударом по его детскому самолюбию, поэтому вскоре все занятия прекратились, а Рис навсегда убедил себя в том, что шахматы ему не по душе. Но, возможно, шахматы были по душе Красавчику Джеку.  
«Каждая фигура имеет свою стоимость, и только стоимость короля неоценима.»  
Рис очень запоздало вспомнил, что пешки с их бесконечным потенциалом могли стать любой фигурой. Любой фигурой кроме короля.

И что самое забавное, Рис так ничего и не понял, даже когда ему на глаза попался пентакль в углу тронного зала Джека, хотя вписанные в него символы яснее ясного свидетельствовали о его предназначении и должны были насторожить любого мыслящего человека.  
К сожалению, Рис не мыслил - он слишком свыкся с идеей, что когда речь идет о воплощении в жизнь важных планов, у Джека это выходит лучше. И ведь насколько проще было поверить в то, что да, разумеется, Джек рассматривал возможность переселения из одного тела в другое как один из путей к вечному бессмертию, и да, конечно, это объясняло, зачем он хранил под рукой все необходимое для обряда замены душ, и нет, с чего бы Рису вдруг об этом беспокоиться?  
Его занимали куда более важные вещи.  
«Король есть сердце Гелиоса» всегда воспринималась им просто как крылатое выражение, пропагандистский девиз, если угодно, но только сегодня Рис узнал, что у этой фразы был буквальный подтекст. Вся энергия, невидимым облаком окутывающая столицу, вся магия, за долгие годы впитавшаяся к кирпичную кладку дворца, в гладкие булыжники мостовой, в замшелые винные подвалы, в воды каналов и в воздух оживленных улиц, вся она могла быть подчинена.  
– Да здравствует король, – усмехнулся Джек ему в ухо, когда Рис откинулся на спинку трона, устроив руки на резных подлокотниках. Обычно нечеткий голос духа в этой пустой просторной зале звучал непривычно громко и гулко. – А теперь мы сделаем вот что. Этот город, конечно, все еще считает своим хозяином меня, поэтому нам придется схитрить и установить связь через твое тело. В таком состоянии я не смогу управляться с магией сам, поэтому вся сила должна сосредоточиться в проводнике.  
Звучало не особо надежно.  
– Это точно безопасно? В смысле, меня же не убьет в процессе? – Рис поерзал. Если его тело разорвет от слишком сильного потока магии, это будет не очень впечатляющим финалом для их приключения.  
– Расслабься, трусишка, как-нибудь переживешь. Не сказал бы, что у тебя есть выбор: ты или действуешь согласно плану, или эта ваша экспедиция с твоими маленькими друзьями терпит сокрушительное фиаско, и тогда, как несложно догадаться, вы все трупы, – Джек теперь стоял прямо перед ним, как всегда преисполненный уверенности и энтузиазма. – Так что да, расслабься, буквально расслабься, это нужно для ритуала, и делай то, что я тебе говорю. У нас доверительные отношения, помнишь?  
Рис помнил.  
Может быть, для благополучного финала этой истории хватило бы одних только небольших проблем с памятью. Или, что вероятнее, шансы Риса на счастливый финал обратились в прах еще тогда, когда он начертил пентаграмму на пыльном полу оружейного склада. А может, еще раньше, когда он впервые увидел человека по имени Красавчик Джек.

Риса словно разом прошила тысяча электрических разрядов. Они не причиняли боли, только отдавались горячей пульсацией в каждой клеточке его тела. Он мгновенно почувствовал себя переполненным этой кипучей энергией до краев, словно кувшин, в который налили слишком много воды: одно неверное движение - разольется. Но несмотря на бьющую тело дрожь, дышалось ему так свободно, как, наверное, не дышалось никогда в жизни. Восседать на королевском престоле? Ничто рядом с этим ощущением всемогущества.  
– Тише, тише, не устрой землетрясение где-нибудь в трущобах, – но, судя по интонации, Джек упивался моментом не меньше самого Риса. – Хотя знаешь что? К черту трущобы, они только портят вид моего города.  
И прежде чем Рис успел что-то сказать, его правая рука сама по себе взмыла вверх. Ответом на это послужил отдаленный грохот, и слабую мысль про ни в чем не повинных горожан, бившуюся где-то на краю сознания, почти тотчас же вытеснило немое восхищение разрушительностью силы, которой он теперь обладал.  
– Уже вошел во вкус, да? Это всегда завораживает, я знаю, о чем говорю, – Джек дернул его рукой еще раз. Мрамор под ногами вздыбился и пошел трещинами.  
– Полегче, этот зал вроде как архитектурный памятник, – выдохнул Рис, но из-за сквозившего в его голосе восторга вышло не особо убедительно. Джек считал так же.  
– Да брось, музей моего имени все равно в соседнем.  
Пошатнувшись, Рис встал на ноги. Пол под его сапогами отозвался гудящей вибрацией. Левый глаз видел светящиеся прожилки, проходящие сквозь фундамент и стягивающиеся к его ступням.  
Джек прошел мимо него и остановился у небольшого углубления в стене, скрываемого от посторонних глаз массивной спинкой трона. Рис молча последовал за ним, все еще шевеля конечностями с некоторой опаской - каждое его движение словно создавало в воздухе небольшие магические завихрения.  
– Давненько же я тут не был, – Джек выглядел задумчивым. – Смотри, принцесса, моя свалка трофеев. Ну и запылилось же тут все.  
Предметы и правда были покрыты толстым слоем пыли, но Рис все равно смог различить некоторые из них по очертаниям: помятая шляпа, меч в ножнах, чей-то портрет...  
– Это что, ружье? – Рис подхватил оружие, с любопытством разглядывая деревянный корпус сквозь взметнувшееся облако пыли. Он никогда не интересовался такими вещами, но если ружье лежит в этом месте, оно наверняка должно быть каким-то особенным.  
– Легкий мушкет, – поправил Джек, чуть нахмурившись. – Смотри не отстрели себе ногу. Заряжается магией, бьет напрямую по ее же каналам. Отличная штука, чтобы стрелять по всяким тварям, но не безопасная, если у тебя через тело проходит вся энергия города.  
Рис покосился на мушкет с опаской и постарался вообще не двигать руками.  
– Ладно, полюбовались и хватит. Перейдем к настоящему делу.  
После этих слов Рис ожидал услышать что угодно.  
Новый грандиозный план по укреплению их власти над захваченным городом.  
Заумный проект какой-нибудь реформы, которую Джек не успел воплотить в жизнь.  
Наказ немедленно провести пару десятков профилактических репрессий.  
Или снова объявить Пандоре войну.  
Или начать готовиться к поиску Хранилища, потому что каждый уважающий себя герой должен одолеть хотя бы одного дракона.  
Чего не ожидал услышать Рис, стоя на подрагивающем под ногами замковом полу, так это звук крушения своих собственных воздушных замков.

Джеку с самого начала нельзя было доверять. Это не было каким-то откровением - оглядываясь назад, Рис подозревал, что в глубине души знал об этом на протяжении всего пути. Но здесь дело было не в том, что можно делать, а что нельзя. Дело было в том, чего хотелось Рису.  
Ему хотелось верить Джеку, и из-за этого любые доводы рассудка теряли свое значение. Это было глупо, неправильно, импульсивно, но все эти слова лишились своего смысла еще в тот момент, когда их магия впервые вступила в резонанс.  
А может, еще раньше, когда он впервые увидел человека по имени Красавчик Джек.  
И даже когда Джек, совершенно обыденным тоном, каким просят обычно передать сахарницу, предложил ему потоптаться немного на пентаграмме, какую-то долю секунды Рис на самом деле колебался. Как будто бы часть его и вправду хотела оказать Джеку эту последнюю услугу. Как будто бы потеряться в Джеке было совсем не страшно. Как будто бы он до сих пор хотел верить Джеку.  
– Не заставляй меня тебя заставлять, Рис, – нетерпение исказило черты призрачного лица, неожиданно жесткие, неоправданно четкие. – Хочешь быть похожим на своего героя? Есть вариант получше: стань им в прямом смысле.  
Собственная доверчивость не пугала Риса даже постфактум. Тем, что действительно привело его в ужас, была доверчивость Джека.  
Рису хотелось верить Джеку. И можно было с уверенностью сказать и обратное: Джек действительно хотел верить в то, что сейчас Рис беспрекословно подчинится, как подчинялся всегда. Они оба осознавали, насколько оторвана их вера от реальной жизни, и оба до последнего не могли от нее отказаться.  
– Думаешь, это больно? – Джек заговорил вкрадчиво, почти ласково. – Нет. Умирать - больно. Быть мертвым? Там ничего нет. Я говорил об этом, помнишь? Даже не нужно бояться, что твоя душа станет неприкаянным страдающим духом, шатающимся по Гелиосу - этого не будет. Думаю, она просто исчезнет. Полное забвение, и больше никаких тревог. А я разберусь со всем остальным, старина Джек мастер в таких делах. Ты знаешь, что я справлюсь лучше тебя. Так что хватит медлить, сделай это для своего короля, малыш.  
Рис рассмеялся, тихим безысходным смехом. Джек покачал головой.  
– Ты просто кусок дерьма, Рис.  
– Мне так жаль.

Его правая рука больше не напоминала человеческую руку даже отдаленно. Она увеличилась, разбухла, напитавшись текущей через его тело магией, заставляющей искриться золотом выпуклые прожилки, стала почти вдвое длиннее обычной руки Риса, и как никогда прежде он ощутил, насколько же эта рука ему не принадлежала. Рис чувствовал ее, но куда сильнее он чувствовал то, что это была собственность Джека. Как вся переполняющая тело магия. Как трещащий по швам замок, как трясущаяся под ним земля Гелиоса.  
Если бы Рис мог чувствовать злость, он бы злился. Если бы Рис мог чувствовать печаль, он бы печалился. Но единственное, что Рис почувствовал, когда вытянутые черные когти сомкнулись вокруг шеи и буквально впечатали его в стену, - оглушающую пустоту внутри и вкус отчаяния, выступивший на губах вместе с кровью из прокушенного языка. Он медленно сполз на пол.  
– Неблагодарный ублюдок! – прошипел Джек где-то над его головой, однако Рис не собирался встречаться с ним глазами. Хватка на горле ослабла в тот момент, когда Рис уже приготовился услышать треск сломанной трахеи, но он не поднял голову. Ему в бедро упиралось дуло оброненного мушкета. – Прекрати артачиться, Рис, мне еще носить этот мешок с костями. Я не хочу жить в покалеченном теле.  
Рис медленно покачал головой. И во второй раз произнес:  
– Мне так жаль.  
Его пальцы сжали рукоять мушкета.

Рис действительно надеялся на то, что ему удастся отстрелить себе руку с первого раза. Или хотя бы со второго.  
Второго раза не последовало, потому что боль оказалась слишком невыносимой, чтобы удерживать оружие. Это было хуже, чем терять собственную руку, хуже, чем отращивать новую, хуже, чем вылетать из разваливающейся телеги на полном ходу, хуже, чем какая угодно другая боль. Потому что дело не ограничивалось одной только болью - черная чудовищная лапа висела на клочке коже и парочке сухожилий, и Рис знал, что есть только один способ отделить ее от тела окончательно.  
Дело осложнялось тем, что рука все еще трепыхалась, слабо пытаясь отвечать приказам Джека, и каждое новое судорожное полудвижение отдавалось вспышкой жгучей боли.  
Но даже эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Рис почувствовал, когда заставил себя начать отторжение на энергетическом уровне.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты не посмеешь. Давай, попробуй, трусливый ты сукин сын. У тебя кишка тонка, – Джек твердил это с таким ожесточением, что не оставалось никаких сомнений: путь был правильный.  
Нечеловеческая боль, наконец, разбудила в Рисе эмоции - пустоту затопила злость, такая же жгучая. Он вскинул голову и одновременно с этим рванул руку за предплечье. На лице Джека словно в зеркале читалось отражение его собственного гнева. Ладонь, перепачканная в смеси красной человеческой крови и черной жижи, сочащейся из лоскутных ошметков полуоторванной лапы, отчаянно скользила. Рис сосредоточился на магической связи.  
Это было сложно.  
Детально восстановить в памяти то ощущение, с которым эта рука врастала в его плечо. Вспомнить то чувство неправильности, инородности чуждого нароста, паразита на его теле. Нащупать связующую магическую нить, натянутую туго, как струна. И, зажмурив глаза, рвануться, разрывая эту связь, отторгая ее каждой клеткой тела, каждым фибром души.  
С отвратительным шлепком рука упала на пол.  
Где-то на краю сознания кричал в ярости Красавчик Джек.  
От боли весь мир перед глазами был багровым и мутным, но Рис заставил себя выпрямиться. У него было мало времени - нужно был разорвать идущий через его тело поток магии до того, как сумасшедший король решит вырастить ему еще одну руку.  
Джек понял, что он собирается сделать.  
– Плохая идея, Рис, очень плохая.  
– Умолкни.  
– Ты не можешь так просто отвергнуть эту силу - если прервать контакт в середине, весь Гелиос окажется в руинах. Настолько не хочешь проигрывать, что собираешься утащить с собой весь город?  
Рис закрыл глаза и, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. Он умел проигрывать. И он был согласен проиграть - кому угодно кроме Джека.  
Колоссальная сила выплеснулась из него чудовищным всплеском.

Когда Рис открыл глаза, ему показалось, что город горит.  
Это был закат: багровый пламенеющий шар солнца медленно скрывался за горизонтом, заливая огнем развалины Гелиоса.  
Все тело саднило - чтобы не оказаться погребенным под каменными плитами разваливающегося дворца, Рису пришлось выпрыгнуть во двор, разбив здоровым плечом окно. Это плечо теперь ныло куда ощутимее правого - то он просто не чувствовал.  
Красавчик Джек стоял рядом с ним, молча наблюдая, как исчезают за горизонтом последние солнечные лучи.  
– Надеюсь, ты доволен собой, приятель. Не знаю, сколько именно человек ты угробил, но свое звание героя ты уж точно заслужил.  
Рис вытащил застрявший в волосах кусок стекла. По виску текла кровь.  
– Ну а теперь-то что? Думаешь, сможешь от меня избавиться? Но ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что никакие обряды экзорцизма тебе не помогут. Я слишком глубоко пустил в тебя корни на всех уровнях, прикован до конца жизни к твоему вонючему телу.  
Джек присел на корточки.  
– Знаешь, я хорош и в психологических пытках. Как думаешь, сколько ты продержишься, прежде чем я окончательно доведу тебя до безумия?  
– Понятия не имею, Джек, – Рис рассеянно покрутил в руке осколок. На пальцах выступила кровь, но эту боль он даже не почувствовал - лимит на сегодня был исчерпан. – Я знаю только одно: меньше всего на свете я хочу тебя сейчас видеть.  
– О-о, я вижу куда ты клонишь, – Джек раскатисто рассмеялся. – Ты же понимаешь, как мало это изменит? Я никуда не денусь, все еще буду здесь, даже если ты этого не увидишь. Приятная атмосфера выйдет, правда? Знать, что я слышу каждое твое слово, слежу за тобой каждую секунду, нахожусь в курсе всех твоих слабостей и маленьких тайн. Мне будет скучно, Рис, чертовски скучно, но я уверен, что выражение вечного страха на твоем тупом лице немного скрасит остаток моего унылого существования. Но знаешь, что скрасит его еще больше?  
Рис сжал в пальцах осколок.  
– Я все равно найду способ тебя достать, малыш.  
Неуловимым движением Джек протянул руку вперед, но с какой целью - в последний раз сомкнуть призрачные пальцы на его горле? потрепать за щеку? - Рис так и не узнал. Левую часть головы обожгло.  
 _Король умер, да здравствует король._  
И мир вокруг снова померк.


	7. Эпилог.

Джек был рядом.  
Рис помнил об этом каждую секунду своей жизни. Это не было чем-то, что по-настоящему его беспокоило - всего лишь очередной факт, как и то, что у него была заедающая механическая рука, работающая без капли магии, и вставной янтарный глаз, не видящий ровным счетом ничего. Он привык к постоянному ощущению чужого присутствия, как привык ко многому другому.

Например, к шепоту в ушах.

Шепот был слишком тихим и далеким, чтобы в нем можно было разобрать хоть слово, и это оставляло простор для воображения. Что нашептывал ему в уши Красавчик Джек? Угрозы? Оскорбления? Уговоры? Джек был слишком непредсказуемым, чтобы можно было сказать наверняка. Рис бы не удивился, узнав, что на самом деле Джек шепчет ничего не значащую ерунду, просто чтобы создавать этот шипящий шум, прекрасно понимая, что Рис все равно никогда не разберет ни слова из его речей.

Например, к едва ощутимым колебаниям воздуха.

У Риса больше не было чувствительного к потокам энергии глаза, но он все равно оставался магом, и так или иначе был связан с эфемерным уровнем, на котором пребывали духи в этом мире. Достаточно было слишком долго задержать взгляд на одном месте - если это было правильное место, конечно, - чтобы заметить, как колышется воздух. Рис не знал, в какой позе стоит Джек, какое у него выражение лица, что читается в его взгляде. Но он знал, что Джек смотрит на него. Смотрит? Присматривает? Ищет слабости? Может быть, на самом деле Джек вовсе на него не смотрел, зная, что после тех слов Рис все равно будет чувствовать на себе его взгляд вне зависимости от того, сдержит Джек свое обещание или нет.

Например, к незнакомым импульсам в собственной магии.

Рис забросил занятия магией, опасаясь, как бы Джек не нащупал какую-нибудь лазейку при выполнении очередного заклинания. Он слышал, что магические силы могут затухнуть, если их не развивать, но, возможно, прекращать практику было слишком поздно - магия уже стала неотъемлемой частью его тела, текущей по жилам вместе с кровью. И магией Красавчика Джека.

А еще были сны.

Сны лежали в той сфере, которую почти невозможно было контролировать магией, и еще меньше - разумом. Но Джек, чья сущность полностью держалась на магии, воздействовал на них. Скорее всего, неосознанно - в ином случае Риса бы уже давно замучили ежедневные кровавые кошмары, в этом он не сомневался. Похоже, сны просто несли в себе отпечаток души Джека, как любая мутная поверхность отражает нечеткие силуэты.  
Рису снилось, что он опять сидит на престоле в тронном зале, с тяжелой короной на голове и парчовой черно-золотистой мантии на плечах. Он король, Гелиос снова подчинен, и все, что он должен теперь сделать, это поприветствовать свой народ, как и полагается достойному монарху. Двери зала распахиваются. За ними - его народ: кучка разваливающихся скелетов, клацающих догнивающими челюстями.  
Рису снилось, что он отрывает себе руку. Это его обычная правая рука, но сквозь кожу проступают вены золотистого цвета, и Рис знает, что если не избавится от нее, то скоро пальцы почернеют, заострятся и сомкнутся на его горле. Он разрывает кожу, мышцы, дробит кость, пока рука не шлепается на землю. По той же схеме события происходят с ногами. Сон заканчивается, когда он отгрызает себе левую руку.  
Рису снилось, что он стоит перед зеркалом в плаще с накинутым капюшоном, скрывающим его лицо. Он стоит так очень долго, зная, что непременно должен взглянуть на свое отражение, но что-то неизменно отпугивает его каждый раз, когда он тянет руку к капюшону. Когда Рис, наконец, отбрасывает его, из зеркала на него смотрит Красавчик Джек.  
Рису снилось, что он сидит под деревом и перебрасывает из руки в руку большое спелое яблоко. Он не голоден, но плод пахнет слишком вкусно и выглядит слишком соблазнительно. Рис перестает подбрасывать яблоко и какое-то время просто смотрит на него, поднеся к своему лицу. Из левой глазницы Риса вылезает желтая змея с разноцветными глазами и вонзает свои ядовитые клыки в алый бок.  
Рису снилось, что энергия Гелиоса струится через его тело. Она все прибывает и прибывает, пока ее не становится слишком много. Рис задыхается, не справляясь с таким объемом, и затем колоссальный поток магии просто разрывает его тело на части.  
Рису снилось, что он счастлив. Что все с самого начала идет по-другому, что он не плошает и воскрешает Джека как следует. Что Джек возвращает себе престол, исполняет каждую мечту Риса, соответствует каждому его ожиданию, оказывается именно тем идеальным монархом, которого Рис в нем видел. Оказывается человеком, которому можно верить. Оказывается героем.  
От таких снов немудрено было сойти с ума.  
К счастью или к несчастью, Рис с самого начала был безумцем.


End file.
